Grim
The Grim Reaper also known as Death is one of the major characters from The Grim Tales From Down Below. He is the husband of Mandy, and a father figure to Grim Jr and Minnie. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Appearance His appearance stays true to the iconic image of the Grim Reaper; Grim is depicted in the series has an adult-sized undead, talking magical skeleton. He is most often seen wearing a long black robe with a hood; the robes make him look thinner than he actually is. Personality He, the main protagonist, is over 137,000 years old as his early childhood took place during the Stone Age and speaks with a Jamaican accent. The continuity of how he got his reaper status and powers comes up quite a few times and it is unknown which way he really got his powers for example, in The Spider Queen, he was elected to his position as the Grim Reaper while he was in middle school; however, in A Grim Prophecy, it is shown that he was the Grim Reaper since his childhood with his parents forcing him to be the Reaper, which is further contradicted in a later episode where he is seen stumbling over his scythe to become Grim Reaper. His scythe is the source of his powers and possesses many magical qualities; although he is still capable of using magic without it, these instances are quite rare. History Death itself, the Grim Reaper is an ancient entity whose task is to collect the souls of mortals who have reached their time to descend into the Underworld. He’s also got a Jamaican accent! But despite his incredible abilities, he is no match for the cunning of little Mandy, a human girl who is a little too smart for the so-called bonehead. Because of his mistake, he becomes a slave to Mandy and her friend Billy, and throughout the years go on many many crazy and often disastrous adventures. But Billy’s uncontrollable stupidity cannot get in the way of Grim developing a certain… affection for Mandy as she grows older, and eventually Mandy is forced to make a deal of her own. Join him by his side, or receive the death she had wanted so many years ago. Choosing wisely, Mandy and her new husband become the rulers of the Underworld together, but eventually it will be their time to step down and allow the next generation of Death to take the throne. Grim Tales Before the events of Grim Tales, he was a normal Reaper. On the birthday of Mr. Snuggles, he came to take his soul but Billy protested, since he loved him so much. He then made a deal to play limbo in Limbo, if he would win he could take all their souls and if Billy and Mandy win he would be under their command. To his surprise he lost from Mandy and thus became their minion. They experienced many adventures until Mandy began to suspect things. Mandy discovered she was immortal and he eventually said it to her after Mandy tried to commit suicide. After some time Mandy granted him his freedom, as she knew he hated living with them. He and Mandy would meet each other at times when he was at the job and talked. Mandy grew up and became mayor of Megaville. He still remembered how evil Mandy was, causing a few of the biggest calamities in history like 9/11. He looked Mandy up and proposed her to marry him, and after being rendered speechless for the first time in her life she eventually said yes. They went on honeymoon and later got a child; Grim Jr. through abortion. When Minnie was born from Mandy's affair with Nergal Junior he decided to stay with Mandy and raise Minnie as well. From Down Below He first went along with his family to Halloween Town and introduced uncle Jack Skellington and aunt Sally to them. Grim Jr explained his past to Lock, Shock and Barrel. He once was owned by Billy and Mandy and went on adventures with them. Mandy had started to ask questions about when she was going to die. When she eventually found out she was immortal she ordered him to be free. He sometimes met her at work. One day he proposed to her and became her husband. Later he was seen when he noticed that Grim Jr was in danger, they hurried to Oogie's Manor but were too late. The Demon Reaper invaded Halloween Town and he along with Mandy, Lord Pain, Nergal Jr and Dark Danny battled it. He then went inside of the Demon Reaper along with Clockwork and encountered Nergal and had a discussion with him. Then he freed Junior's soul but Clockwork took it with him. He eventually later reunited with him. What About Mimi? Later in the castle he was writing but was soon interrupted by Dark Danny who told he had sex with Mandy. He didn't care and went towards the vault where he freed Grim Jr and Minnie and gave Mimi's map to Mandy who then gave her the Horror's Hand. He saw her worst memories when she was in the ruins of Megaville. He was later seen picking up Mr. Snuggles and was talking to Pain about the Devil Essence Mimi was containing inside her human body after they were released out of her body and was sealed away because of Mandy. Later, he and Pain were still investigating the Devil Essence by taking a sample of it. Afterbirth A couple years later in Afterbirth, he held a minor role. He was busy raising Manny and Dani. He had wanted to tell the bad news to Grim Jr that Minnie had been kidnapped by Boogeyman but Mandy told it instead. He wanted to save her but Grim Jr offered to do it instead. PPGD Although he only had made an appearance twice. He first was at the funeral of Dee-Dee to come and pick her up. Later he also appeared when Blossom died. But Dee-Dee came to him and asked him if he could let Blossom live a little longer which he did. While Dee-Dee was talking to Blossom about Dexter, his cellphone rang possibly coming from Mandy asking him where he is. He later was seen there again to reap the soul of Mandark who died in his explosion-suicide. He returns during the fight between Blossom and Buttercup against Bell, Samantha and GIR. He was there on request of Naga and Dee-Dee who try to convince him to do a favor for them to save one of the girls. If not, it would put him out of his job. After convincing him to grant them the favor, although he still doesn't like the idea of it, Naga tries to figure out how it will exactly happen. After Samantha dies of the katana impaled in her chest, and her circuits being fried in the electricity, he reaps her soul, and asks her to follow him if she wants some answers. Powers & Abilities Grim Tales As the Grim Reaper, he is the master Life and Death, capable of Soul Absorption and Soul Stealing. Being Death, he collects the soul's of those whose time is up. Although there are others whose time is up but are still living, like Mandy, but it's implied that they won't die until he says. He is incapable creating life because it goes against his nature, but he has shown the power to extend any living being's lifetime by adding sand to their hourglasses which he did for Jeff, Billy and Mandy's life span. Being a vastly powerful cosmic being, he is also capable of bringing people back to life, and making himself corporeal. Like other supernatural creatures of the Underworld, he naturally has supernatural powers of his own, such as being able to shape-shift, for example, growing in size and warping his form into the disguise of Joe Black in order to propose to Mandy. The ability to possess the living like when he possess Billy's cat, Milkshake, teleporting through different dimensions and places, telekinesis, flight, energy projection, conjuring, mind controlling, and a plethora of other magical abilities. As an undead, talking magical skeleton, he is a complete animated skeleton that is able to function both as a complete body or independently as individual bones. He had also been seen creating flames whenever his tempers flares, even his eyes will shoot out flames when he gets angry or determined. He had demonstrated the use of spells that have implied he knows Dark Magic, Sorcery, and Voodoo i.e. when he created a voodoo doll of billy; and Necromancy for summoning skeletons to aid him. *'Portal Creation': Create portals between places allowing him instantaneous travel over large distances, and also travel through time. *'Reaping': is to extract a soul from it's host. *'Necromancy': is to reanimate and control a dead body like summoning skeletons. *'Possess the Living': Reapers can possess the living, though this is a advanced ability that must been learned. This ability also does not work on every human, like Mandy, Blossom, Sam and Celestial's other incarnations. *'Body Control': As an undead, talking magical skeleton, he is a complete skeleton of bones that is able to function both as a complete skeleton or independently as individual bones. *'Fire Generation': Reapers have also been seen creating flames. He does this whenever his tempers flares his whole surrounding generates fire, even his eyes will shoot out flames when he gets angry or determined. *'Telekinesis': It can also be seen that he, and other Reapers also posses telekinesis. He used this when he flew the Chupricabra tape into his hand out of the VCR. *'Life Extending': Only the he possesses this power. He can add sand to an hourglass to extend the persons life. This is invalid due to the sudden appearance of Celestial's reincarnation in both Blossom and Sam. *'Spells': He has use of spells that have implied he knows Dark Magic, Sorcery, and Voodoo i.e. *'Shapeshift': like other shapeshifters he can transform into any forms by growing in size and warping his form into the disguise of Joe Black in order to propose to Mandy. Scythe Abilities *'Slicing': The Reaper's Scythe has the ability to cut and slice through anything and. Anything that has been cut by the scythe's blade cannot ever be repaired. *'Opening Rifts': The Reaper's Scythe can be used to open rifts to the other side its main purpose being to open the way for the souls of the recently deceased to pass through. He has also used it to open inter-and-extra-dimensional portals and rifts in the fabric of time and space. *'Spell Casting': The scythe's blade can be used to fire bolts of energy at targets, give off light, deflect incoming energy blasts and put up protective barriers and the handle can be used like a Lightsaber. Scythe As the Grim Reaper, he is the Master of the Forces of Life and Death and the owner of The Reaper's Scythe; an Underworld object of power, other such objects of power include, Eris's Apple of Discord, Pandora's Box, and Horror the Ancient's Left Hand of Horror, although most of them are currently stored in Mandy's Vault. All the most prominent of his powers stem from this scythe. For the most point, Grim is dependent upon the scythe in the series for his powers and is usually rendered powerless when disarmed, but has been seen shown as capable of magical feats without it. The Reaper's Scythe has the ability to cut and slice through anything and, according to Jack O' Lantern in Billy and Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween, anything that has been cut by the scythe's blade cannot ever be repaired.Even though when billy cut off his head with the scythe in the in The Incredible Shrinking Mandy, he put his head back on. The Reaper's Scythe can be used to open rifts to the other side it's main purpose being to open the way for the souls of the recently deceased to pass through. The scythe, however, is not limited to just cutting through obstacles and opening portals, as he had also used it to open inter-and-extra-dimensional portals and rifts in the fabric of time and space, and cast spells. The scythe's blade can be used to fire bolts of energy at targets, give off light, deflect incoming energy blasts and put up protective barriers (Which Came First?) and the handle can be used like a Light-saber, (Brown-Evil). In Hunter Monkey, it was shown that the Scythe is able to hold him to his promise to be Billy and Mandy's best friend, preventing him from leaving Billy's house with the intention of never coming back. In Billy Idiot, he admits that the only way a evil witch can overpower his scythe is if she can first turn it into a snake, and then turns it against him. Gallery Grim/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Supernatural Category:Supernaturals Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Crossover